The Death Plunger
by mandii-xo
Summary: AU Taiora one shot. The fair at odaiba has begun.


It's different and I had trouble writing it to be honest but please enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own digimon

but I do own The Death Plunger.

**The Death Plunger**

I'm standing here; soaking. People surround me, loud noises, rides, screams, shrieks, talk, and shoes, mostly just shrieks. I stand steady, shivering. The Water ride did actually make me drenched. Tai stands rigid beside me; His brown mop of hair drenched and dripping the sight of this made me laugh; He smiled down at me sweetly.  
"That's where we're going," he points to the white track 500 metres away. "That's our next stop," he says.  
"Oh, no it is not," I reply. Tai shoots a smirk at me, pushing away the sweet smile.  
"We're going on 'The Death Plunger'."

"Tai I can't go on that," I stop. Tugging myself away from Tai's firm grip, stopping him from pulling my shoulder from its socket. "No way in hell will you ever get this body on that white carriage," I warn.  
"Oh, come on," Tai pouts.  
"It goes upside down," I say.  
"So?"  
"So it goes upside down!" I yell. "I don't do upside down," I say backing away in the opposite direction.  
"Once," Tai tells me. "It flips you 'round, once," Tai smiles.  
"Someone obviously can't count," I spit. "You've got the loop and the corkscrew bit. Three times, for someone who can count," I conclude by rolling my eyes.  
"Please come on it. For me," Tai sulks. "Please?"

I walk shyly. The pit in my stomach is broadening with every step. Every tiny step, one foot in front of the other, my stomach twists once more. I look up as the ride commences again. The white carriages roll out of the loading shed and spill out onto the black carriage. It's full of people; some smile, some look faint. I stop to watch the ride once more. I make Tai stop to watch with me. It's as if time has slowed down or something. The white train clims up the hill, slowly rising to the top. I can see myself in their shoes. My guts drop as the carriages drop a small fall and swing round the corner to the massive climax; the big fall.

A clump of nothing gets caught up in my throat as I watch these people get thrown around the loop. It looks so big, huge, scarily massive. Without blinking they take the plunge on the corkscrew bit. They're twisted around the track and before I know it, it's over.

I can do this. I can do this. I have to do this… so I don't get beaten down for chickening out.

"I can do this, Tai," I say over exaggerated. I take his hands as he interlocks his fingers with mine. I nervously start walking away. The closer I get to the line, the harder and faster my heart beats.

Loud thumping as my heart jumps out of my chest. The pounding sensation beating through my body, the hot pulse spots becoming tangible enough I don't need to place pressure on them. I can hear the blood throbbing through my brain. It was as if I could hear it flowing through each vein. The closer I get, the worse I fell. My whole body is shaking, I'm trying not to let any fear escape me, but I can't help the shaking.

My hands start to sweat as we weave our way through people who are freakin out. We hop onto the end of the line, four lines deep. Butterflies start getting bigger in my stomach.

I cling onto Tai for dear life as we shuffle closer to the front. The fearfulness within me just wants to burst out and let me free; away from this craziness, away from the pressure and guilt if I don't do this.

"You don't have to do this, if you don't want," Tai tries to tell assure me it's my choice. He knows if he says that it'll guilt me into staying. And it does.  
"No, no, I want to," I smile to cover my terror. "I can do this," I whisper grabbing hold of Tai's waist.  
"What are you trying to do, strip me?" Tai jokes looking down at my grip. "If you can go on the Flume ride and the other roller coaster, you can go on this," he tells me. "That was about speed, this is about thrill. Same with the Batwing space shot. You know when we shot up, how nervous you were when the countdown began. And once we got to the top we flung straight back down leaving our guts at the top, recollecting it when we bounced?" I nod. Why is he comparing rides?  
"You did that, meaning you can do this. You'll have your tummy the whole way," he smiles.   
"Doesn't stop me from feeling scared and sick. "I feel sick. And I need to go pee," I say. The nerves have built up to an extreme as we shuffle forward again.  
"It's only your fears and nerves that make you feel like that. Once it's over you'll want to go again," Tai says.  
"No I won't. I'll get on and when I get off I will not want to go again," I tell him.

8888888888

"One more ride and I think it'll be us seated in one of those carriages. What do you think? Front seat?" Tai smiles.  
"Oh hell no! If you take me to the front I'll kill you!" I warn. "So much for having an appetite for dinner tonight," I roll my eyes. No way can I think about eating now. I feel sick! Disturbed! About to puke… or pee!  
"Stop thinking about your stomach," Tai says. "How 'bout the back two?"  
"I'd rather the front," I tell him before I regret it. "Actually, neither is fine," I try to back out of it. "Can't we just go back to the room?" I beg.  
"No, look," Tai ushers me forwarded. "We're the first people on the next ride, it's great!" he exclaims.

"I'm not tall enough!" I say reaching for the height restriction line. "I'm too short. Sorry Tai looks like you're riding by yourself."  
"You'll be fine," he grabs me before I get away. "It'll be over before you know it. Exactly like the Batwing, you loved that thrill. This is nothing compared to that. You can't back out now. Look, it's here, it only left like seconds ago," Tai says.  
"One minute and thirty seconds. And it goes upside down. I can't do this."

'Attention passengers: Death Plunger entering station'

"Loose stuff?" Tai asks jumping into the carriage and out the other side where you place your belonging. I take the change out of my pocket and take a seat in one of the vaccant ones at the front. I shake as the lady tells me to pull my harness over me. I squeeze it as far down as possible and grip onto the handles as tightly as I can. The sweat on my hands makes my hands slip and become slightly loose. I start to freak out.

'Attention passengers: Death Plunger departing station'

"Here we go," Tai says to me, tapping my knee. "Hold on and don't let go."  
"Tai!" I shout as we roll out of the platform and further onto the black track. "I can't believe I'm at the front!" I scream terrified of what is to come!

We get onto the climb part of the ride and I sit back looking directly in front of me.  
"Tai I wish there was a seat in front of me. Something to focus on and not… NOTHING!" I say totally petrified but reaching the top.  
"Calm down," he says grabbing my hand.  
"No! I need my hand," I snatch it back. "I need to hold on."  
"Look at the beach, and the high rises. It's an amazing view," He smiles like nothing is going to happening.  
"You know what would be an amazing view?" I ask as we creep closer to the top. "My foot up your… AHHH!" We reached the top and fell down a small dip. It was unexpected and my tummy has gone.

We shoot down, 'round a quick bend and straight down another drop; headed for the loop.  
"I hate yoooou!" I scream to Tai.

"Shhhit!" I yell as we get picked up and thrown around the loop. Honestly I didn't know I was going upside down. I watch the track and it whines and weaves its way to the corkscrew bit.

We get thrown around another bend, adjacent to the ground. We get twisted round the corkscrew like track and I think I'm sure as hell lucky that no one can see my face. I'm shocked, horrified and scared. It'd be so blank.  
"I hate you, Tai!" I grind through my teeth. "Ahhh!" I scream as my head is bashed from side to side against the seat. 'Someone could have told me to keep my head back!' I swear to myself.

Coming out of the twists I duck as we go under the monorail track. It is all too close to my head. Thank god there's no camera. I'd die to see a picture of me one this… thing! We suddenly come to a halt as the train draws close to the station and to an end. We pull into the station.

'Attention passengers: Death Plunger entering station'

The harness is released and I sit there for a minute. Feeling my head and messed up hair and thinking about what I just experienced. It felt good that I did that, that I completed something I was scared to do. I just step out of the carriage and jump onto Tai's back, clinging my arms around his neck.

"Let's go again!" 


End file.
